What If?
by thebloodrose
Summary: AU What if Kyle had jumped, that fateful day on the roof with Jessi? What if no one stopped them? Kessi UPDATED!
1. What If?

Title: What If?

Summary: What if Kyle had jumped, that fateful day on the roof with Jessi? What if no one stopped them?

Pairing: SlightKessi

"I'll show you. No tricks, no wires."

With that statement Jessi stepped up to the edge of the building. She hardly heard Declan telling Josh to get Kyle. Looking down her heart skipped beat, no more of a microbeat – it was so small that even Jessi barely noticed it. What was there to worry about? She had done this before, it wouldn't hurt her, she was special… like Kyle. Kyle, why did he have to be so…, so responsible. Jessi didn't want to 'fly under the radar', what ever that meant. She wanted to be noticed, to be revered to be….. welcomed.

"Jessi don't do it"

Trust Declan to try and dissuade her. It wasn't like he cared for her anymore, that fling was over before it properly started.

"I've done it before, don't worry about it." She turned around to where the camera crew hovered. "You getting this?"

"We're rolling."

"Alright then."

Jessi looked down at the pavement and then back at the crowd that had gathered, especially at the little blonde – Hilary her name was, one of Lori's friends. Her feet inched forward, half of her shoe already exposed to the air.

"Wait!"

Her heart stopped as Jessi heard his voice come from behind her, his body quickly joining hers on the edge. "What are you doing?" Her anger directly solely at Kyle who was peering over the building.

"I'm jumping too"

Damn it! Damn him and his saviour complex. Why did he have to come and ruin it now? Just as she was getting ready to seal her fame forever, imagine the hundreds and thousands that would watch the tape. "Kyle go away" Jessi dismissively waved him off, concentrating her mind on her aim.

"I want to show them how easy it is."

Jessi rage was building, she could feel it rising within her chest and quickly spreading. She barely registered her mouth moving and his responding, continuing their secret conversation. How dare he tell her what she could and couldn't do? Just because he was scared didn't mean that she was as well.

"Fine, do it with me." Ending their discussion, she faced the horizon and was only slightly surprised when Kyle stood his ground. Subconsciously she reached out her hand, and a feeling of warmth rushed through her as he took it. This was it, she was finally going to seen, seen for who she was. And who better to share this moment with than Kyle? Looking up, Jessi found his eyes and held them, squeezing his hand harder before turning back and facing the sun. This was their time, this was their destiny.

And together, they jumped.

AN: So this is attempt at writing again. Please tell me what you think, be honest. Flames welcome, its freezing where I am. This might be continued if anyone requests. Thanks for reading!

thebloodrose


	2. Consequences?

Title: What If?

Summary: What if Kyle had jumped, that fateful day on the roof with Jessi? What if no one stopped them?

Pairing: Kessi

A/N: Yes I know I'm late so sue me. :D Considering this was supposed to be a mere one shot, I'm pretty proud that I managed to churn this out. I know, shocker. For some reason, I was watching Merlin and attempting to do my chemistry when I had the urge to write this. Sorry its unbeta-ed and bound to be fraught with errors. This will also be extremely AU and hopefully some of the characters won't be that OOC, but I haven't watched Kyle XY in yonks, and by yonks I mean AGES. And yes, I have dropped the slight, from the pairing. I am unsure where this will go, but I have hols soon so you never know. Feel free to comment, pick apart, compliment. I'm willing to get all the criticism I can in order to improve this story and my writing, including spelling mistakes. Feel free to speak up!

* * *

A thud that seemed too soft rang throughout the crowded parking lot, cameras and phones were eagerly pushed around, and after all who wouldn't want footage of the two seemingly suicidal people. Jessi glanced over at Kyle, and then down to their still intertwined hands. A feeling rose within her chest as his eyes met hers and, unable to contain herself a wide smile graced her face. Kyle returned her smile and laughed softly before pulling her into him.

"Well, aren't we showstoppers?" The blinding flashes off the cameras had forced him to squint across the lot. Jessi followed his gaze, unsure as to what he was searching for.

Up atop the roof, the many students looked down, some in wonder while others in complete horror. Declan and Josh glanced at each other before very slowly attempting to inch away from the crowd. They had to get down, attempt some crowd control. Unlike Jessi, they were all too painfully aware of who Kyle was waiting for – Latnok. Who knew what the consequences would be if, no when they found out the exposure that had occurred. Hello nine o'clock news, goodbye normal life. The hallway echoed with the sound of their anxious feet racing down the stairs. Running through the doors, they both looked left and right.

"Damn it. Where are they?" Josh paused.

"Seriously? Dude, I've been here for the same amount of time that you have, how could I possibly know where the socially inept lovebirds are?"

Declan gave him a harsh glare. "Josh this isn't the time. Latnok will go psycho, not to mention the news, the government, your family…" He paused. "Your family? What's going to happen to them? They can't really go public saying how they've been sheltering a super genius albeit probably _illegal_ science experiment in your house. Yeah, that conversations going to go just _great_!"

"Okay, I get the point. Dial down the sarcasm." Josh hastily ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over the crowd once more. A grin appeared and he hastily whacked Declan's chest.

"There!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kyle satisfied that no ominous black cars had pulled up, tightened his hand around Jessi's, "And again with the running." He smiled before starting off across the lot with Jessi in tow.

"Where are we going? Kyle!" If there was one thing Jessi hated, it was being kept in the dark. It had occurred all her life, her rather short life but still. Always in the dark, never knowing what was happening. Especially after that stint with the fake personality imprint, Jessi needed answers.

"We have to get to a secluded, well more secluded area. We really shouldn't have done that Jessi."

Her smile faded and her feet came to a screeching halt, causing Kyle to backlash.

"What?" her voice cold. "Now, you're going to assign blame. Sure, at the time it's 'I'll jump with you' but in hindsight it was a mistake?" Jessi could feel her voice reaching a piercing decibel. "Well maybe you should have thought it through with that giant head," she poked his forehead forcefully "of yours before making me believe that you actually cared! That you actually wanted to reveal to the world what and who we are. You're just like Latnok! Always hiding in the shado –"

Her rant ceased when she made eye contact with Kyle. She didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't confusion.

Kyle took a step forward and grabbed her other hand. "Jessi," his voice soft and gentle "I don't regret it. In fact it was quite exhilarating. And I'm not blaming you." He added sternly at her eye roll. "I'm simply saying that, we have to tread carefully. Maybe this will blow away. But one thing's for sure, Latnok isn't going to take kindly to us showing up on the nine o'clock news. Who knows what the consequences will be."

Jessi's temper had burn out and instead she replied with indifference. "So what now?"

"Now? Now we have find Josh and Declan, and hopefully manage to get home. We'll figure out our future behind closed doors." Kyle stopped, turning his head and a look of concentration came over his face.

"What? What is it?" Jessi began to look around in worry.

Kyle looked behind them across the horizon, "There."

Jessi turned and something akin to a sigh escaped her lips, and relief filled her body as she saw who was following them. Well, at least tempered relief. It was better them than Latnok.

* * *

Declan continued to run towards the couple, his thighs burning and pushing his body forward. He slowed to a halt and began to catch his breath. "Damn, you run fast." He gulped once ortwice, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "And you couldn't give us warning, maybe a sign or something? Going here, be home soon?" Kyle smirked and began to formulate a response when a cry caught his attention and a bundle of skin and clothes tumbled down in front of them, groaning. "Why did you run so far away?" the bundle wheezed, "Couldn't you have least waited, all those lollies are giving you far too much sugar man."

"Nice to see you too Josh" Jessi commented wryly. "No one asked you to follow us; we were perfectly fine by ourselves."

"Until Latnok shows up" Declan retorted, glancing at Josh who nodded weakly.

"Why does everyone think Latnok is out to get us?" Kyle attempted to reply but Jessi continued. "Look, its been ten minutes. And still no Latnok. They don't care, or they don't know. Either way, we're fine."

A screeching sound of tyres and road pierced the air and the foursome looked over towards the road to see a black SVU plough across the park towards them. "Way to go Jessi. Bravo. You jinxed us." Jessi whipped her head around and glowered at the teenager, her heart skipping a beat once more – this was becoming a daily occurrence.


End file.
